


Eclectic Influences, or, Silly Love Songs

by paralogism



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, based off those official drawings where eli has a guitar, guitar lessons with eli, inappropriate use of beatles songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralogism/pseuds/paralogism
Summary: Nico finds her father’s old guitar, gets some lessons from Eli and decides to sing some love songs for Maki. Or something like that.





	Eclectic Influences, or, Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> The good thing about procrastinating is that you can accidentally post NicoMaki on Maki's birthday! This is literally a bunch of things I like jammed together. I'm sorry, but I make no apologies for that.

As was the tradition they had built over the year, Nico sat perched beside Maki at the piano bench as the latter ran through her pet pieces to play. Well, it was more like Nico was perched _on_ Maki, but that didn’t distract Maki from delivering a soulful rendition of Debussy.

‘Maki-chan’s so talented,’ Nico cooed as the song ended, nuzzling herself against Maki’s shoulder. ‘It makes Nico want to play an instrument, too!’

‘What about the maracas?’ suggested Maki.

‘No way! First off, that’s Rin’s trademark and secondly, they’re so not cool. Nico needs something cute and amazing, like a guitar! Think of how cool it would look in photoshoots, and then bringing it out on stage and amazing everyone with a sweet serenade!’

Maki sighed and set down the piano’s fallboard. Nico had _that_ look in her eyes. No doubt she was already dreaming of the Budokan, or perhaps the Tokyo Dome. ‘A loud instrument for a loud girl,’ she said, snapping Nico back in the direction of reality.

Nico narrowed her eyes. ‘You mean a dashing instrument for the number one idol in the universe, right?’

‘Sure, let’s go with that.’ Stretching her arms up into the air, Maki yawned and looked at the room’s clock. A good few hours had passed, although it sure hadn’t felt that way. ‘I think it’s about time to head home.’

‘Ah, you’re right.’ Nico copied Maki’s actions contagiously. ‘Kokoro and Kokoa are gonna complain again if I get back too late.’

And with that shift in topic, Maki could again tell that Nico had forgotten all about picking up an instrument in the first place as she got up and made for the door. Such a fickle minded girlfriend. It was endearing, but also a little disappointing to Maki.

‘You can learn any instrument as long as you spend more time here with me,’ Maki murmured as she closed the door behind them.

‘Sorry,’ said Nico, distractedly looking up in the midst of messaging her siblings. ‘What was that?’

‘Nothing!’

* * *

 

‘Of course Kotarou broke another toy with his hammer.’ Nico grumbled to herself as she held in her hands what was once a dinosaur plushie, before her brother had made it well and truly extinct. It was not what she was hoping to come back home to after the school day. ‘And of course Nico has to put it in the basement. With all the _other_ broken toys.’

She flicked the switch at the top of the stairs before making her way into the depths, an abyss of junk, junk and more junk. All hand-me-downs from one Yazawa sibling to another. Until they got to Kotarou, anyway.

‘We have _got_ to sort this out one day,’ Nico muttered to herself, displacing boxes and paraphernalia in order to tidy up and create some more space. As she did so, however, something hard and weighty became dislodged and made a beeline for Nico’s temple. After hitting the target, it then made a heavy smack on the concrete flooring.

‘Ouch! Son of a-‘

Rubbing her tender spot, Nico’s anger turned to curiosity as she regarded the object more closely.

‘Huh? What’s this?’

She didn’t know what to make of it – the solid hunk of polymer plastic which had high-fived her scalp a few seconds before. Around one meter in length, two or three thick paperbacks in depth, roughly oar shaped, although that wasn’t quite right. There were several dull silver hinges along its side which were too inviting for the item within to remain unsealed.  

Nico unclasped the hinges, opened up the case and there it was.

An old, worn red acoustic guitar.

The body was dusted over and the strings had the murk of rust on them. The lacquer of the finish had faded in parts and worn through to the wood beneath. And as she leaned in closer, she could make out the scent of must. But even with how old and disused it looked, Nico felt an odd gravitation towards it.

Nico scooped the guitar into her arms and made her way back up the stairs, having forgotten what she was ever down there for in the first place. She found her mother who had just returned from work and had settled at the low, Japanese-style table for dinner.

‘Mama?’ said Nico, holding up the guitar in her hands. ‘What’s this?’

‘Oh!’ Nico’s mother stood up from the table with excitement. ‘That’s your father’s old acoustic. Wow, that brings back memories.’

‘Papa played guitar?’

‘Yep. He would sing you lullabies before bed, or whenever you were crying. You used to love it when you were a toddler.’

‘I don’t remember any of this,’ Nico replied.

‘Maybe you were too young. But I remember him serenading me with some silly love songs back in the day. Beatles songs and all that. It was romantic. A little cheesy, but romantic.’

Nico could only feel a small melancholy at not having those memories. ‘Papa…’

Smiling, Nico’s mother reached across and patted her eldest’s head. So her daughter was still a daddy’s girl, even after all this time. ‘Your father always said it was a good sounding guitar. And if you just give it a clean and change the strings, it should be playable.’

Nico couldn’t hide her surprise – the clump of wood in her hands seemed as far from new as was humanly possible. ‘Really?’

Her mother smiled. ‘Just give it a try.’

* * *

 

One afterschool trip to the local music store and some YouTube tutorials later, Nico had finished fitting a new set of bronze strings to her father’s guitar. She had also made a few passes with a damp cloth before admiring her handiwork.

Her mother was right. With a bit of effort, the guitar now at least looked like it was capable of making sound.

‘Now, I just have to tune it…’

She sat up on her bed and laid the guitar across her legs. The timber was cool against the flesh of her thighs as Nico tried to suss out the instrument.

This arm went here and that one went there, right? And then she’d hold the pick in that hand and then play the strings? Which way around did the pick go? No matter where she held it, it felt alien to her. She took a quick strum anyway.

On its own, the guitar made a strange, tuneless sound. Nico didn’t get it.

‘You used to play this, Papa?’ Nico asked the empty room. ‘To play love songs?’ She didn’t get a response. Sighing, she nestled the guitar back in its case.

* * *

 

Her feet dragging her along almost unconsciously, Nico brooded over the afterschool meeting she had with her teacher about the grades on her practice exam.

Didn’t they know? Becoming a super idol takes a lot of work and dedication! Why would she let mere schoolwork get in the way of that?

The meeting had delayed Nico from her usual attendance in the music room with Maki.

She stopped short of entering, content with peering through the window unnoticed. Being by Maki’s side as she played was wonderful, but there was a majesty to watching her work the ivory from a distance. The way she exuded dignity and control over every single bar of music; how she closed her eyes and expressed the voice inside herself through the instrument. It was always captivating for Nico.

Nico was taken out of this reverie by a tap at her shoulder. She turned to find a smiling Eli. From the folders she was carrying under a wedged arm, Nico surmised she was in the middle of some student council errands.

‘Hey.’

‘Heya, Eli.’

‘Not going in?’

Nico shook her head before returning her gaze to Maki. ‘It’s times like this that Nico wishes she could play an instrument as well,’ she said, a wistful tinge in her voice. ‘I did find a guitar the other day, but I have no idea how to play it.’

‘A guitar?’ Eli asked. ‘I know a few chords. I’d be more than happy to teach you, if you like?’

‘Really?’ Nico couldn’t hide the surprise forming on her face. ‘They have guitars in Russia?’

‘Yes, Nico. Guitars exist in Russia. We even have a thing called a balalaika, which is like a Russian guitar. But that’s not the point.’

The two fell quiet for a moment, such that the only noise was the muffled piano from the music room. Maki’s music and songs, which meant so much to her. That was the only moment that Nico needed to decide.

‘I think I’ll take you up on that, Eli.’

* * *

 

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time Nico had been to Eli’s place, let alone her room.

‘Pardon the intrusion…’

For Nico, Eli’s room was reflective of her personality. Books were all put away and sorted into their shelves, there was a clear desk for studying at and a small speaker system for some music. There was also nowhere near enough pink for Nico’s taste. Though there was a suspicious amount of purple…

It was best not to dwell on that, thought Nico. She settled onto the, sigh, purple bedsheets and released her guitar from its case. Eli soon joined her, unzipping her gig bag and unsheathing her own acoustic. Thankfully for Nico’s sanity, it wasn’t purple, rather the parchment like colour of natural, unvarnished timber.

‘Well then,’ Eli said kindly. ‘Shall we begin?’

Nico nodded before settling the instrument across her legs. No sooner than she did that, however, Eli gave her a strange look.

‘I haven’t played anything yet,’ said Nico, shifting her body with unconscious nervousness.

‘Well unless you became left handed overnight, you’re holding the guitar backwards right now.’

‘I-I knew that!’

‘Sure,’ Eli said, before leaning over towards Nico. She took the guitar from Nico’s hands, and brought it so that it was oriented correctly. ‘Left hand goes on the neck; right hand holds the pick. I know that sounds counterintuitive, but just do it.’

Nico did as she was instructed. Eli wasn’t kidding – it felt completely alien.

‘With your left hand, place your fingers down and press the strings to the board. Then strum the strings with your right hand.’

Once more, Nico followed Eli’s instructions. The guitar made a tuneless racket, but Eli still nodded in approval. ‘Good. Just get used to the sensation for now.’

Nico took in the feeling – the vibration of the guitar’s neck in her left hand, the tense metal strings against her fleshy fingertips. She wondered, could people really get used to this?

‘Hey Eli,’ Nico decided to ask after a few strums, ‘why did you learn the guitar of all instruments?’

‘The same reason most people decide to learn the guitar,’ Eli answered. ‘To impress girls.’

‘Did that work on Nozomi?’

Eli puffed her chest. ‘It sure did! I’d come over to her apartment and serenade her with some Beatles songs, and then we’d cuddle up on the bed or the couch and, um, well… Anyway! Your guitar!’

Nico stopped strumming and looked up. ‘Yes?’

‘It has a nice sound to it. How’d you get hold of it?’

‘This was my Papa’s guitar,’ replied Nico. ‘I found it in our basement. I don’t think anyone’s touched it in years.’

‘I’m surprised it’s in such good shape,’ Eli remarked. ‘Spending that long in a basement, you’d think that the humidity would’ve bent the neck or body and make it unplayable. Can I have a go?’

‘Sure,’ said Nico, curious as to how her father’s guitar would sound in someone else’s hands.

Eli received the guitar, placed it across her lap and strummed it a few times before picking out a few notes. ‘Let’s see, what should I play… I guess you can’t go wrong with some love songs.’

‘Love songs…’ Nico murmured.

‘And if it’s love songs, it has to be the Beatles,’ Eli concluded. She fished a clamp like object from her bedside table and affixed it to the neck of the guitar she held in her hands. She answered Nico’s unasked question as follows: ‘A capo. It presses the strings at a certain part of the neck, so you can play in a different key. It’s handy – but you don’t need to worry about that yet. Now then…’

Nico watched as Eli took a breath, then gave all her concentration to the guitar and voice as she started the song – a soft and quiet ballad.

> _I once had a girl, or should I say_
> 
> _She once had me;_
> 
> _She showed me her room_
> 
> _Isn’t it good, Norwegian Wood,_
> 
> _She told me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere,_
> 
> _So I looked around and I noticed there wasn’t a chair…_

It was the first time Nico had ever paid attention to someone other than Maki playing an instrument. A different feeling was evoked in her. Eli was good, no doubt about that, but not quite Maki good. And not as pretty, said something else in Nico’s brain.

But music was music, and it was beautiful all the same. As Eli concluded the song, however, there was a question Nico couldn’t help but ask.

‘Is that really a love song? It sounded like you were going to burn someone’s house down in the end.’

Eli opened her mouth to reply, then closed it.

‘Shut up, Nico.’

* * *

 

Maki found herself alone in the music room once more - Nico hadn’t turned up yesterday as well. Maybe she had to take care of her siblings again? Or perhaps she had gotten a part-time job and didn’t have the chance to tell her?

Maki went for her phone and tapped away at the screen.

> _M: Nico-chan? You aren’t coming to the music room today?_
> 
> _N: sorry <(_ _)>_
> 
> _N: nico made plans with eli today_
> 
> _M: Eli and Nozomi?_
> 
> _N: nah, just eli_
> 
> Maki paused at this for a moment.
> 
> _M: Oh._
> 
> _N: i hope you’re still in the music room like a good girl!_
> 
> _N: nico nii loves her super talented girlfriend ^_^_
> 
> _M: Whatever._

Thankful that text couldn’t give away the grin on her face, Maki picked up the piano fallboard and pondered what to play next.

* * *

 

‘Since you’ve gotten the hang of E and E minor, we’ll be moving to a different chord.’ Eli placed one finger across several strings in horizontal, then strummed it out.

‘Second fret of the D string, G string and B string,’ Eli explained over the sound. ‘That’s an A major chord.’

Nico giggled. ‘G string.’

‘Seriously? Now if you shift your finger on the B string down a fret, you’ll be fingering A minor-‘

Nico snorted.

‘Oh, come on!’

‘I can’t help it!’ Nico laughed as she grabbed her phone from the bedroom table. ‘I’ve gotta tell Honoka and Rin what you said.’

Eli groaned, not knowing why she had expected otherwise. Nico might’ve been older than Eli, but she sure didn’t act like it. She sure didn’t look like it either. But Nico would probably take a swing at her if she said that, and she was armed with a guitar.

As such, Eli decided to get her revenge in a different way.

‘Nico, a word of advice. Whatever you do, do not look at your fingers right now.’

Eli knew the sort of person Nico was. She was the type that if you told her not to do something, she would do the exact opposite out of spite. So Eli was completely unsurprised when Nico rolled her eyes, stretched out the fingers of her left hand and looked at her fingertips.

Eli was also unsurprised when Nico screamed a split-second later.

‘My fingers!’

Sadly for Nico, no-one had told her about the side-effects that happen when you place soft skin against thin strands of metal alloy held under considerable tension. With a glance, Eli saw all the telltale indentations and strands of skin hanging limp, leaving the layer below exposed. She smiled from the nostalgia.

Nico, however, was feeling no such happiness.

‘I’m moulting!’ she bemoaned to the world. ‘I’m shedding my skin like… like an animal that sheds its skin!’

‘Don’t be so dramatic,’ Eli chided. ‘And pay more attention in class. For your fingertips, gently tear off the loose strands. It won’t hurt. In time, the skin will harden and callous up the more you play. See?’

Eli held out her left hand. Nico, eyeing her with suspicion, pinched Eli’s fingertips within her own before making a surprised look. ‘You’re right. They feel weird.’

‘Thanks,’ Eli replied in deadpan. ‘Yours will just like them in a few months of practice. You can also forget about growing your nails out – at least on your left hand.’

‘No one told Nico about this!’

‘Now you know. The guitar is not an easy instrument, Nico. If you want to give up because of it, save both of us the time and effort and give up now.’

Eli smiled inwardly. She knew the exact reaction that would get.

‘Nico is not a quitter.’

Nico huffed and pressed the phosphor bronze strings to the fingerboard once more, but came out with a wince. Eli made a sympathetic look.

‘I thought as much. But it’s no good to push yourself. Let’s practice again tomorrow.’

‘Okay,’ Nico replied. She shook her hand a few times to try and dispel the prickly feeling from her fingertips.

‘Here’s one final tip for the day,’ Eli said as she set her Bluetooth speaker on the bed and fiddled with her laptop. ‘You should get used to playing along to the record, because that trains your ears. Now, what song do I want to play… I guess we’ll go with this.’

Eli hit play and the chords came out a pained slow and melancholy. Eli matched this with a longing timbre in her voice and guitar as she played along:

> _Is there anybody going to listen to my story,_
> 
> _All about the girl who came to stay?_
> 
> _She’s the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry_
> 
> _Still you don’t regret a single day,_
> 
> _Oh, girl…_
> 
> _Oh, girl…_

The end of the song came around, and Nico felt a new appreciation for the instrument and Eli’s skills. But once again, she couldn’t help but point out: ‘Eli, that sounded great, but it was more like the girl in the song was being emotionally controlling and abusive. It’s, like, the opposite of a love song. Did you seriously play these songs for Nozomi? And she seriously liked them?’

And once again, Eli went red and muttered: ‘Shut up, Nico.’

* * *

 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this,’ Maki mumbled to herself, fanning herself in the shade of a conveniently placed tree near Eli’s apartment. ‘But I have no idea what they’re up to, and they won’t tell me except they’re hanging out. For two weeks? Without me?’

For Maki, what choice did she have when Nico wasn’t spending time with her anymore? Not to mention being so evasive about what she was doing?

These were the circumstances which led to Maki breaking out the trenchcoat, disposable mask and sunglasses. (Nico would’ve approved.)

Speaking of Nico, she was facing the looming spectre of graduation, with an uncertain future ahead of her. Especially with those grades that she hid from the others. When that time came… then what? What else would keep them together?

‘Nico-chan… What are you doing?’

‘It’s suspicious, isn’t it? Then again, so is your getup.’

Maki jumped with a start before turning around. ‘N-Nozomi?! What are you doing here?’

‘The same thing as you,’ Nozomi answered. ‘Though with less people looking at me and thinking of calling the police.’

Glancing around with slight self-consciousness, Maki asked, ‘It’s not that bad… is it?’

Nozomi grinned. With a sinking feeling, Maki knew that that meant. She decided to change the topic instead.

‘…They’re spending an awful lot of time together.’

‘Right? I hope your Nicocchi isn’t doing anything lewd with my Elicchi. But then again, maybe it’s for the best. We could have a threesome-’

‘Nozomi!’

‘Dear me, where are my manners? I should invite you along as well and we can all join in-‘

‘That’s not the issue here!’ Maki shouted, face even redder.

‘It isn’t?’ Nozomi asked. ‘Then I guess I can have all the fun to myself!’

‘Hey, wait!’ Maki called out to Nozomi, as the latter began walking towards the apartment. ‘You’re just going to barge in on them?’

‘Whatever’s happening, I want in!’ shouted Nozomi, not bothering to turn back.

‘Nozomi!’

Maki made to follow the older girl, then hesitated.

Nozomi’s inappropriate words rang in her ears. Would Maki really want to see… that?

…Or be part of it?

She shuddered and decided in the negative. Instead, she kept watch from the shade of the trees.

Nozomi made her way into the apartment complex, took the lift up a few floors, fished a key from her pocket that Eli didn’t know she had, unlocked the door and tiptoed into the apartment. Her eyes went wide as she heard voices coming from the bedroom.

‘Put your fingers right there, Nico.’

‘Like this?’

‘More like _this_. Make sure to curve your fingers so they can fit in a tight space.’

‘Got it.’

‘Then, you can slide your fingers up and down, like this…’

‘Is this okay?’

‘Mmm. You’re a quick learner, Nico.’

With a gasp, Nozomi placed a hand over her mouth. She didn’t expect them to be actually going at it! This needed to be stopped! Or at least have her join in!

She burst through the door, then looked between Nico and Eli as they sat on the bed, eyes wide in surprise. Eli’s hands hovered close to Nico’s as she demonstrated how to play a particularly difficult chord.

‘So you’re not having sex,’ Nozomi said, frowning. ‘How disappointing.’

* * *

 

‘Nozomi,’ Eli whined and pouted, turning away from her girlfriend who had sat beside her on the bed. ‘Didn’t you trust me?’

‘Of course I trust you, Elicchi,’ Nozomi cooed, placing a hand on Eli’s shoulder. ‘Nicocchi on the other hand…’

‘I already have a girlfriend, you know,’ Nico scoffed. ‘One that’s way better than Eli.’

‘…Why on Earth am I teaching you, again?’

‘Maybe she just enjoys Elicchi’s interesting choice in songs?’ Nozomi said.

Eli buried her head in her hands as Nico burst into laughter. ‘You too, Nozomi? Why didn’t you say anything before?!’

‘Well, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, y’know? You have such a dumb smile when you stop thinking and just play.’ With a quick lean in, Nozomi planted a kiss on Eli’s cheek. ‘I love it a lot.’

Dazed, Eli rubbed the place her girlfriend had marked with her lips. ‘Nozomi…’

‘Gross,’ said Nico, sticking her tongue out and making a face. ‘But I think I know what you’re talking about.’

Nozomi made a knowing smile. ‘Right? You have your Maki-chan after all.’

‘Since Nozomi is here, how about a special song?’ said Eli, still on a high from Nozomi’s display of affection.

She fished up her guitar and struck one chord three times in quick succession. It was a dramatic sound, but it seemed oddly familiar to Nico. Nico’s suspicions were confirmed when Eli struck the chord thrice more. She rolled her eyes as Nozomi and Eli made a loving look at each other and began to duet.

> _Yume no meiro…_
> 
> _Yuri no meiro…_

Nico threw her arms up in exasperation. ‘Get a room, both of you.’

‘I haven’t had Elicchi all to myself in weeks, so I’m making up for lost time,’ Nozomi said, glomming onto Eli, much to Eli’s enjoyment. ‘Much like how Maki-chan is suspiciously camping outside this apartment block, since she hasn’t had her little Nicocchi in weeks.’

‘Weeks?’ Nico asked. ‘There’s no way… Wait. Maki-chan is where?’

Nozomi pointed and Nico followed with her eyes. She then walked across, opened the apartment door and called out to the streets below.

‘Maki-chan? Are you out there?’

‘Eep!’

Catching the movement in her peripheral vision, Nico saw a figure in the distance begin bolting down the street in the opposite direction. The flash of red hair was even more of a giveaway, if she needed it.

‘Hey!’ shouted Nico. ‘Don’t make me run, I haven’t put my shoes on yet!’

‘Have fun, Nicocchi!’ said Nozomi. ‘And close the door behind you, because Elicchi and I need some private time!’

The thought of what “private time” meant made Nico jump into her sneakers and slam the door even harder than she would’ve otherwise. She raced the elevator down three flights of stairs and won, but still couldn’t make out Maki’s figure despite her desperate efforts. She cursed under her breath and sprinted towards where Maki was headed – the nearby area of Akihabara.

Passing by the small stores which sold idol goods, Nico was in familiar territory. Perhaps too familiar, considering as she was getting distracted by the shiny new merchandise they were selling. That Tsubasa keychain was tempting…

Nico’s thoughts were disrupted by the kind of high-pitched screams that could only belong to pubescent schoolgirls. ‘It’s Nico Yazawa! From μ’s!’

Nico risked a look over her shoulder, then immediately wished that she hadn’t. She could feel the footsteps of a crowd beginning to pursue her and pushed herself even faster.

‘Of all the times to be surrounded by fans. Nico has a private life, you know!’

This! This is exactly why she told everyone else in μ’s to be prepared! But did they listen to her? Of course not!

With her spare hand, she delved into her bag and retrieved her trusty mask and sunglasses before ducking into the back alleys. The fangirls weren’t so easily deterred – but that was as expected of a super idol’s super fans! Nico used all her wiles and tricks: hiding out in a photobooth, blending in with cardboard cutouts, sneaking between narrowly parked vehicles, heading back and checking out the idol merchandise again…

Being a super idol is tough work.

With the burn of a stitch in her side, Nico finally doubled over with her hands on her knees and gasped for air. She had probably run a marathon under the afternoon sun trying to escape all the attention. But she didn’t have the time to be hanging about – she just needed a good five minutes and to wipe down with a towel-

‘Please visit our café, madam!’

Glaring, Nico looked up at the complete airhead who would pass her a flyer at such an inconsiderate moment. She took in the maid outfit, the flowing taupe hair, the big, amber eyes…

‘Kotori?!’

Nico hacked and coughed after shouting – she should have thought that one through. The maid blinked in confusion. ‘Kotori? What? I’m Miss Minalin- oh, it’s Nico-chan! How are you today?’

‘Could… be… better…’ Nico gasped out as Minalinsky/Kotori beamed at her. ‘You still work here?’

‘I’m just helping out today,’ answered the maid, still holding out the pamphlet to Nico. ‘But it’s meant to be quiet. I hope you can keep a secret, Nico-chan!’ Scowling and muttering, Nico accepted the paper and placed it in her pocket, much to Kotori’s delight. Nico’s mood was about to get worse.

Over Kotori’s oblivious shoulder, she saw what looked like the entire population of Tokyo homing in on her location, screaming and pushing past anything in the way. (Except politely, because this is Japan we’re talking about here.)

And then she had an idea.

‘That store is selling discount fabric!’ shouted Nico, pointing over Kotori’s shoulder. She realised too late that shouting was a bad idea, and spluttered into coughing again.

Kotori turned on a dime, ignoring Nico’s plight. ‘Where, where?!’

That was all the chance Nico needed to push Kotori in the small of her back, towards the oncoming mass of people.

There was a shrill cry from the crowd. ‘Ah! It’s Minalinsky!’

‘The legendary maid?! I thought she retired!’

Nico was already pivoting on her heel and breaking away. She had an accurate image of what was happening behind her without seeing it: something like Kotori being surrounded by a human swarm and then disappearing out of sight, akin to a horror movie.

‘N-Nico-chan!’

That’s another thing Kotori should’ve learned. In the world of showbiz, there are always necessary sacrifices.

* * *

 

> _Koi ni koisuru, shoujo no, shizuka na tameiki wa  
>  Lonely... michitarita Lonely..._

Eli finished off the duet with some flourishes of her guitar, before graciously bowing to the applause Nozomi made. It was a nice change, going back to playing the songs she had practiced for her girlfriend. ‘How about another song, my sweetheart?’

Nozomi stretched herself out on the bed and grinned. ‘Sure.’

Eli smiled back as she fired out some upbeat chords, singing:

> _I’ve got something to say that might cause you pain_
> 
> _If I catch you talking to that girl again_
> 
> _I’m gonna let you down_
> 
> _And leave you flat_
> 
> _Because I told you before, oh!_
> 
> _You can’t do that!_
> 
> _It’s the second time I’ve caught you talking to him_
> 
> _Do I have to tell you one more time, I think it’s a sin_
> 
> _I’m gonna let you down_
> 
> _And leave you flat_
> 
> _Because I told you before-_ Nozomi?

‘Is there something wrong?’ Eli asked in concern. Nozomi was sitting up at this point with a hand on her forehead, as if she had a long-running headache.

‘Elicchi,’ she moaned, ‘way to ruin the mood.’

* * *

 

‘I finally got away,’ wheezed Nico after running a few more blocks. ‘But so did Maki-chan.’

(She failed to mention Kotori, whose fate was sealed.)

Night began to fall across buildings which were unfamiliar even to Nico, a native of the area. Fumbling in her bag, Nico groaned as she failed to locate her phone. She had probably left it back at Eli’s house, which was not useful for several reasons.

Firstly, because she couldn’t contact her siblings to let them know she’d be late. Secondly, and more pressingly, because Nico couldn’t answer a rather important question:

‘…Where the heck am I?’

* * *

 

The ringing of the bell meant the end of another school day. Rin and Hanayo watched with knitted eyebrows as Maki retrieved her belongings, swung her bag over her shoulder and trudged away in silence, shoulders slouched and eyes facing the ground.

Walking past the second-year’s classroom, Maki paid little attention to Umi and Honoka fussing over Kotori, who was slumped over her desk.

‘Kotori?’ Umi asked, feeling Kotori’s temperature with her palm. ‘Is something the matter?’

‘Kotori-chan is broken,’ said Honoka, poking at Kotori’s cheek a few times, much to Umi’s dismay. There was no visible reaction from Kotori. ‘She was muttering to herself earlier. Something about how even little birds will grow talons and take their revenge?’

‘How cryptic…’

Maki’s feet had carried her to the music room’s piano without her thinking.

It had been their routine. Had. Why had it stopped? Why was there no more time together in the music room?

She folded her arms and slumped down into the keys. It made an awful, juddering sound and it was against good etiquette, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

‘Nico-chan…’

She could feel her breathing start to catch in her throat. She loosened the school ribbon around her neck, which made things a bit easier. It wasn’t like Maki was going to cry over something like this, not at all…

Maki paid no attention to the footsteps in the hallway. She did pay attention, however, when the music room door crashed open. She looked up with a start, and found two things which didn’t make any sense to her.

‘Nico-chan? And a guitar? What?’

‘Nico has spent the last few weeks ruining her fingertips to play you this,’ the senior girl shouted, ‘so you’d better be grateful!’

Maki’s eyes were wide as Nico strummed the guitar with purpose, smiled, then began to sing:

> _Can’t buy me love, love,_
> 
> _Can’t buy me love_ _-_ whoops!

‘Wrong chord.’ Nico grimaced as a discordant sound rung out. She quickly ran through a few chords before finding the missing piece of the progression. ‘There we go. Okay, let’s pretend that didn’t happen.’

She started again:

> _Can’t buy me love, love,_
> 
> _Can’t buy me love;_
> 
> _I'll buy you a diamond ring, my friend_
> 
> _If it makes you feel alright_
> 
> _I'll get you anything, my friend_
> 
> _If it makes you feel alright_
> 
> _'Cause I don't care too much for money_
> 
> _Money can't buy me love!_
> 
> _I'll give you all I've got to give_
> 
> _If you say you love me too_
> 
> _I may not have a lot to give_
> 
> _But what I got I'll give to you_
> 
> _I don't care too much for money_
> 
> _Money can't buy me love!_

Nico stopped and there was silence. Then awkward silence.

‘How… How was that?’ ventured Nico, feeling the need to say something.

‘That’s what you’ve been doing for the past few weeks?’ asked Maki.

‘Yes?’

Maki crossed her arms and huffed. ‘Well, it could’ve been better.’

‘Oh,’ said Nico. But before her ego could deflate, Maki grinned and stood up from the piano. She made her way over to where Nico was sat, then hugged her close.

‘I missed you,’ Maki whispered. ‘I missed you a lot. But you didn’t seem to miss me, since you were with Eli all the time…’

Returning the embrace, Nico tousled Maki’s mess of hair. ‘Nico missed you a lot, too. Nico wanted to wanted to make our time together even more precious by being able to play with Maki-chan. So I got some lessons from Eli.’

‘Nico-chan…’ Maki sniffled and rubbed at her nose. ‘I’ll forgive you this once. So let’s practice together from now on, okay?’

‘Then why don’t we start now?’ said Nico. Maki watched as her partner delved into her bag and handed her a songbook: _The Beatles Collection_. ‘I got us some sheet music to play along to! Well, I can play the chords. Most of them. If they’re not too complicated… Do you think you can play this one?’

Maki glanced at the open pages and grinned, firing out the opening chords. ‘I think I can manage.’

Smiling, Nico placed her fingers on the strings and gripped her plectrum. ‘This song’s for you, Papa,’ she whispered to herself.

The music washed over them both as they sang in duet. It was an uptempo, silly little love song, like many others they would play from the book.

> _Baby's good to me, you know_  
>  She's happy as can be, you know  
>  She said so!  
>  _I'm in love with her and I feel fine!_

* * *

‘Stupid, ungrateful Nico,’ Eli grumbled to herself in her bedroom, guitar slung over her legs. She plucked through the strings and tuned them accordingly. ‘Always with her nit-picking. And Nozomi, too! It’s the Beatles we’re talking about here! All happy, poppy love songs! How can they be inappropriate?’

Balancing the guitar with one arm over the guitar’s body as she leaned forwards, Eli used her other to flick through her songbook at random. She stopped at one she couldn’t recall playing before. It looked simple enough – just five easy chords.

‘ _Run for your Life_ ,’ Eli mused to herself. ‘Sounds interesting!’

She placed her hands in position to start the song, then sung out with her guitar in gleeful accompaniment:

> _Well, I’d rather see you dead little girl_
> 
> _Than to be with another man_
> 
> _You’d better keep your head, little girl_
> 
> _Or you won’t know where I am;_
> 
> _You’d better run for your life if you can, little girl_
> 
> _Hide your head in the sand, little girl_
> 
> _Catch you with another man, that’s the end-_

Eli’s palm smacked into her forehead.

‘Damn it, not again!’

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. If you've gotten this far without skipping the stuff in the middle, thank you for doing so.


End file.
